Some Detectives' Tales
by ami-chan - the frenchie
Summary: Series of drabbles and fics in the DC/MK fandom. Rated over K because you never know. Please R&R. Chapter 11 - The Art of Making Tea: Making Tea. Eisuke-style.
1. Damn Machines

Some Detectives' Tales_ is a series of drabbles/fics in the DC/MK fandom._

_This is my first fic that I publish. It's an alternative possibility of what would've happened in the 5th Movie if the "What you will look like in 10 years" machine hadn't bugged._

_Hope you enjoy_ :D.

_Detective Conan is Gosho Aoyama's, not mine._

_If any of the stories I have written ressemble others, I assure you it wasn't intentional._

* * *

**Damn M****achines.**

_She_ had seen it. _They_ had seen it. She was watching him intensely, looking shocked. He could sense a look of disbelief in her eyes, a look that was hurting him. When he saw her open her mouth, he was waiting for the worst.

"Conan, I'm sorry but no more ice cream at tea time for you from now on!", said Ran.

_Huh?_

He walked across the room, and joined the little group formed by Agasa, Sonoko, Mouri, Ran and the Shonen Tantei. He couldn't help but see Haibara smirk, which, hadn't he known her, would have made him think that she was trying not to giggle –no, she was probably keeping a devilish laugh from exploding. He looked at the picture. So she really _was_ trying to stop herself from laughing.

Fat. Disgustingly fat. _"What you will look like in ten years."_

_Damn__ machines._

Then again… "Try not to mess up the antidote" he said, as Ai walked away, seemingly hiding her own picture to put in the trash can, before anybody remembered to ask for it. Yeah, right. As if.

* * *


	2. Baby Sitting

_Second Story! Hope you enjoy! This one is kinda plotless..._

_Detective Conan is not mine. _

* * *

**Baby Sitting**

The little girl with auburn hair looked slightly disturbed and pretty much annoyed at the sound of the young child's cries. Or rather the baby's. She put down the mixture she had begun to give him on the living room's table.

"Great… Now it's even worse. I should probably ask Agasa about this." She was just tall enough to watch the blue eyed young boy scream, laid down on the couch. His dark brown hair was messy, and his azure eyes sparkled, shining with anger. His glare seemed to say "What do you think you're doing?" and was wholly meant for her, she knew it. Why did it always have to happen to her?

The eight years old miss was beginning to get really irritated with the little living organism that seemed to want to pick a fight with her, when she heard the front door crack open. A young man entered, and as he saw her and the young toddler screaming, said

"What's happening, Ai?", looking startled.

He took the baby in his arms and began to calm him down with a soothing voice.

"Really," she said, "it's not because I'm next door at Hakase's and Ran's sick that you have to take advantage of me. How great a detective are you anyway? It took you more than three hours to solve this case. You could take your son with you, Kudo. At least I hope Mom comes to pick me up soon. And you got to pay me".

A normal adult would probably have been offended by her way of speaking, but Shinichi did not mind. In fact, he was quite used to it, as the girl's mother still spoke to him that way quite frequently and the two of them looked so alike you'd think they were clones. It would probably have been more disturbing for him if she had begun to talk with a huge smile, and in a merry, childish tone.

"You really are just like your mother. And I'm not speaking of your looks. Don't worry, Shiho will be there to pick you up in ten minutes with your dad." Shinichi replied, quite amused, "Will an ice cream do as payment?".

"Yeah…", Ai began, looking really, really happy.

"Guess you still have the child's innocence, compared to your mother…" , said Shinichi as they began to walk to the kitchen, him picking up the baby's food.

"…But only from the best brand.", she ended, her expression going back to normal again, though a slight smile remained on her face (here "normal" meaning: looking at the world with an almost total disinterest).

"…Forget what I just said."

* * *

_I tried to trick you in making it look like Ai had messed up her antidote... and turned Shinichi into a baby. Dunno if it worked...(if not, this is just a funny(?), plotless drabble.)_


	3. Of Chocolates and Pranks

Detective Conan _is still Gosho's as I lack imagination for stealing plans. _

* * *

**Of Chocolates and Pranks**

Shinichi Kudo knew a lot of things. He knew that Ran Mouri loved him -and he was aware of his feelings (which were also of love), '_unlike some other teenage detective'_, he thought with a smirk. But that wasn't his problem for now. He'd make fun of Heiji later.

Back to the point. He also knew that Ran had forgiven him -for his Conan period, obviously-, and that she wasn't a forgetful person. Which puzzled him even more.

_Why had she just given him a Yaiba chocolate for Valentine's Day?_

What Shinichi had forgotten, however, was that Sonoko had always a good prank to play on him, and that Ran tended to listen to her, especially since she hadn't even hit the teenager when the truth about his secret identity had been out.

And so, unaware of this, Shinichi kept thinking, making weirder hypothesises as time passed ("_Did living with me as Conan make her forget my real self, and so she's currently believing that she's walking with an 8 years old?_") while Ran watched him with a smile, waiting for him to speak. If he made a cute face, perhaps she'd give him the real chocolate.

* * *

_I thought of this one when reading vol. 33. Hope you liked it!! Don't hesitate to review!_


	4. Wallpaper

_Small Spoiler (it really won't hurt, though). One very, very short drabble inspired by file 650. Hope you like it!!_

_Yeah, DC still belongs to Gosho Aoyama..._

* * *

**Wallpaper**

Ran entered the room of the wooden hut in which Kazuha, Heiji and her father had preceded her. There, she had quite a surprise. She looked around as hundreds of her childhood friend's pictures stared at her from the wall, next to the articles they were illustrating. In fact, so much of them covered the wall that there were only a few places where one could see the actual wood structure of the room. The whole place was screaming "Shinichi!!". Ran could see him in every mood: there were concentrated, serious, smiling, but most of all, she had to admit, bragging faces.

So, naturally, one innocent, little thought crossed her mind.

'_I want the same wallpaper…'_

* * *


	5. Picture, Please?

_My last prompt bugged me, and when I saw the end of chapter 651, I just HAD to do it... Also, I got 700 hits on this story. :D I is happy! So I though I'd make a new prompt to celebrate! _

_I haven't posted much in the last weeks, because it's the end of the trimester and the school year, and I have A LOT of tests, and also I got a dA account and was entirely focused on making deviations... (not a good excuse, but, yeah...) Also,_ s2lou_, I swear I'll finish my fic soon (and then I'll have a cookie :D)!!_

_Sorry for the long speech, on with the fic now, I hope you'll like it! (And DC still belongs to_ Gosho Aoyama_)_

* * *

**Picture****, Please? **

"_I also have A LOT of things to ask Shinichi!"_

Shinichi turned, startled and feeling slightly panicked as Ran wouldn't let go of his arm, a determined look in her eyes.

"Wh- What is it?"

He felt his heart throb once again, and had to prevent himself from screaming in pain.

"Well…" Ran seemed to hesitate. Shinichi's stress was increasing as the seconds passed, and the pain as well. He was about to force himself out of Ran's grip when said girl –she was blushing, he observed- finally said what she meant to. He barely heard her, however, and she had to repeat herself, her entire face flushed to the highest degree. This time, he understood her alright, though her stuttering was still quite high.

And he really wished he hadn't.

"_Can- Can I have a picture?! It- it's for my wallpaper__…"_

* * *

_Sweatdrops._

_That was mean to Ran, sorry._

_XD, Ja ne!_

ami-chan


	6. Teddy Bear

_Just a little plunnie that bit me today. Dunno if it's good, I did it really fast. Also, my long fic with this VERY unusual couple is almost done (I'm about 3/5 from the end). I'm not saying anymore about it :D_

_Thanx to all my reviewers, btw!! I was so very happy I almost got a 1000 hits on this I think. I've got an other plunnie prepared in my head, but I have to read the new file before I can write it down! I hope you'll like this one, first!_

_DC belongs to Gosho Aoyama_

_This is a YumiXChiba fic that takes place during files 511-514 (at the hook-up party). I think those two are cute, they do so much for Sato and Takagi X3, yet I have never seen a fic for them..._

**

* * *

******

Teddy Bear

Yumi woke up groggily, her head somewhat spinning. She was in a car –Miwako's car-, and she was not alone. She looked at Chiba who was sleeping, seemingly drunk as well, and who was pretty much leaning on her shoulder in his sleep. With a little smile, she thought about putting him back on his side of the car, but decided against it. Instead, she watched him sleep (he made her think of a teddy bear, somehow), trying to figure out how they had ended there.

They had been at a party, a _goukkon_ more precisely. She remembered having had fun watching Takagi and Miwako fight, while drinking happily with Chiba. She also had in mind something like a sudden case (something about a kid who hadn't gone home). Remembering that, she thought about waking Chiba up, but considered the fact that he was too drunk anyway, and that Takagi and Miwako could handle it by themselves. Plus, the detective Mouri was with them, so they'd be fine.

In her physical and mental state (in other words _very_ drunk), coming to this conclusion had tired her out, and watching Chiba, she smiled and leaned in his hug, before going back to sleep. She held him closely, like a little child. He was a teddy bear, after all. Why not _her_ teddy bear?

* * *

_I know it's wierd, but please remember that Yumi is very drunk, and that maybe, maybe those two care for each other(?) Well, please review!! ;)_

_A _goukkon_ (I hope I wrote it correctly), is a hook-up party._


	7. Shopping

_This is for _Muse-chan (FishHeadTheThirdAndCo),_ who asked for a "_MakotoXSonoko with if possible Aoyama-kun from my lil stalker-ish off-spring drabble_" fic (See _Shackled to Drabble, chap. 35_). And this came in my mind almost immediately. I hope you'll like it,_ Muse-chan_!!_ _'glomps'_

Burbs-chan_, your fic is coming next, but I've got the feeling that it will be pretty long... Sorry for the wait._

_First MakoSono fic, so don't be too harsh! (please?)_

* * *

**Shopping**

Kyougoku Aoyama, seven years old, was bored. Really bored. He would have given anything to be away from the fashion shop, and practice karate. He would not improve by goofing off.

The only good point of this trip, he reflected, was the courage he would have to show over and over again. It would be a good way to train, somehow. Opposing his mother, he knew, would not be easily done. Yet, he had to, as his father had given him the most important mission. He would have done it himself, he had said, had he not had an important meeting to attend. Makoto trusted Aoyama on this one, and the boy would not dare betray his father's trust.

So, when Sonoko got out of the shop with yet another bag full of clothes, he advanced bravely, ready to face her.

"_Kaa-san_… What- What did you buy?" His voice had barely shaken, and Aoyama found himself quite proud of it.

For Kyougoku Aoyama, at the so young age seven years old, had already been given a most dangerous and difficult mission: to prevent his mother from buying any miniskirt or such revealing clothes.

* * *

_Yeah... Makoto will never change. And now he's dragging his son along XD_


	8. Hell's Angels

_Hey everybody!! I really didn't update much this month, but that's because I was so very busy with the end of school (finals & co...). Well, I'm back now, for the beginning of the holidays, and I'll try to update regularly!! But I don't know how much access to internet and a computer I'll really have, so..._

_Anyway, this is an excuse gift for_ Burbs-chan_ who has been waiting for so long for her fic (and also a gift for_ Muse-chan_, since she likes little Akemi-chan so much ;) ). Burbs-chan, I promise you I'm posting your fic soon!!_

_Akemi-chan is Shiho and Eisuke's daughter, and is a creation of _Muse-chan,_ and she's got a really awesome drabble about her (_Shackled to Drabbles_, Chap. 43), and also quite a few of really cool dA pictures of her. Ai-chan, her sister, is one of the few creations of my mind. Those two are awesome, and Shinichi's (and also Kid's) Hell. I hope you enjoy!!_

_Disclaimer - You know it, so DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT (I suffer enough as it is ToT)_

**

* * *

**

**Hell's Angels**

Shinichi Kudo was sitting in his living room, two small girls seated in front of him. The first had light brown hair and blue, ocean deep eyes, covered by glasses. The second had auburn hair and greenish eyes. Both of them were drinking tea silently, seated in a couch.

Meet Hondou Akemi, 8 years old, and Hondou Ai, 7 years old.

_Why do I have to take care of them??_

The girls were _starring_ at Shinichi, making him shift uncomfortably. Neither of them spoke (though Akemi had to restrain a yelp when she almost burnt herself with the hot tea). They just sat there, watching his moves with great attention. The poor detective had never wished to be alone that much before.

"Oi, Kudo. Give me more tea, I'm thirsty." Ai had finally decided to speak.

"Sure, Ai-chan, but what about the magic word?" She was Shiho's daughter alright.

"Never. Call. Me. Ai-chan. Again." God she was bossy for a seven years old. Still, she added a small 'please' shortly after, and a 'thank you' once he had refilled her cup.

"See, it's easy! Right?" It was better to start a friendly relationship, Shinichi decided.

No answer. Akemi was still silent, and seemingly in a daze, drinking her tea happily, though she eventually resumed to stare at Shinichi.

"Hey… Ai-ch- Ai-kun, hasn't your mother taught you that you need to answer to adults when they ask you a question?" Keep a nice, patient tone. Keep calm. _Don't give up to the starring_.

"Of course she did." She answered as if he had just stated the obvious, in a slightly annoyed tone. This made Shinichi feel somewhat annoyed, and most of all, stupid.

"Then why didn't you answer me?" Keep a smile on. Do. Not. Break. Down.

"Because your question was idiotic, and Mummy said I didn't need to answer _you_." Well, _that_ was something unexpected. Or was it really?

"And why is that?"

No answer again. Ai was definitely too much like her mother for her own good. Same looks, same behaviour. So not cute. At least, Akemi-chan seemed to enjoy having tea, and was smiling. She might be starring, but she was swee-

"Just don't bother us, _Conan-kun_."

That was the first time Akemi spoke. And as Shinichi felt his jaw drop, he could only hope that Shiho was coming to pick her daughters up very soon.

* * *

-OMAKE-

* * *

They were there _again_. Well, at least Ran was there as well. He would have someone to share the suffering with.

"Hey Akemi-chan, Ai-chan!! I've brought some cookies!" Ran greeted happily the girls, handing them a small bag of handmade biscuits, and Shinichi felt quite guilty at the thought that her smile would soon be gone.

"Thank you Ran-neechan!!" The two girls were smiling happily, with angel-like faces.

"Shinichi, you come eat too!" Ran proposed, smiling brightly. He had been sulking in a corner of the room for quite a while now.

"O- ok…" Had he dreamt? Maybe the girls were nice, after all. And Ran's cookies really were the best. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.

He took a cookie from the packet Ai was holding.

"Thank you, Ai-chan!!"

"What did you just call me, _Conan-kun_?" Suddenly, nothing was left of the smiling girl that she had been a moment ago. Her glare, especially, was extremely powerful.

"No-nothing, Ai-kun…"

_W__HY ME?_

* * *

_I hope you all enjoy__ed!! And don't forget to drop a review to tell me if so ;) !!_

_I hope I got Akemi's character right... I'm afraid I messed it up a little._

_Ja ne!_

_Ami-chan_


	9. Fan Girl Syndrome

_Another drabble!! This pretty much a conclusion to "Wallpaper" and "Picture, Please?". It was kinda inspired by _Dagron_'s review who said that Conan would be creeped out if he knew what Ran was thinking. So this concludes this small serie of drabbles. Also, many thanks to everybody that took the time to read my fics and the ones that reviewed! I hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer - (Obviously) Not mine._

Word Count:**_ 229 words_**

* * *

**Fan Girl Syndrome**

Conan opened the door and entered Ran's room, in the hope of finding the last lessons so he could study them before she came back from karate practice. Also, Ran had been busy with redecorating her room, lately. He was quite curious to see the result.

Coming in, he took one rapid glance of the room. And immediately went back out. This was NOT possible. It was not happening. It couldn't be. Not Ran…

He closed his eyes for an instant, hoping with his entire soul he had been wrong. Gathering all of his courage, he entered the room again, and opened his eyes. And this time, truth exploded in his face, bringing in the harsh feeling of culpability. To think she would go that far just because of him…

The once blank walls of Ran's room were now covered with articles, pictures, drawings of Shinichi –he noticed that she had also acquired brand new pictures from the last case at the Okuho village. Every inch of the walls was covered, showing every kind of his numerous expressions –anger, joy, cockiness, concentration…-, from the age of two –where she had she gotten those pictures, he didn't know, but Conan suspected that his mother had something to do with it- to his current age of seventeen (mentally speaking, that is).

He really had to grow back soon.

* * *

_About the lessons thingy... I really think that Shinichi must do some sort of studying, right? I mean, he doesn't expect to come back after having missed so much of school without having studied at least A LITTLE. So I think he probably came up with this solution: stealing Ran's lessons when she's out and putting them back in order before she comes home._

_Thanks for reading!_

_ami-chan_


	10. Long Day

_And so, with this, I've actually reached the number of 10 drabbles. Yeappie!! This is my first MK fic (finally...). I really need to read more of_ Magic Kaito_, if I wanna get some ideas for this series. I guess I don't know it well enough. Well, I hope you like it!_

_THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS. I AM SO HAPPY WHEN I READ THEM!! ToT I usually answer everyone, but I might forget sometimes. Sorry for that._

_DC and MK belong to Gosho Aoyama._

**_Word Count:_** 110 words

* * *

**Long Day**

Shiohara Kyosuke sighed. Being a high school teacher wasn't always easy. Especially when you had Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko in your class.

Solving a geometric problem without paying attention to class is one thing. It means, that you are either quite gifted, or that you study at home. It might even mean that you manage to listen while doing something else.

Solving a college level equation while being chased around by a girl that's threatening you with a mop (or solving said equation while chasing a boy around, mop in hand), is something else entirely.

"Why are you two even in my class…?"

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

_Reviews, reviews (No way, no message whatsoever! What makes you think that?)_

_Ja ne!_

_Ami-chan_


	11. The Art Of Making Tea

_I passed my exam!! Yippie!! (throws cookies and candies in the room)_

_A ShihoXEisuke drabble. Hope you like! Thanks for all your reviews, everybody!! _

_DC's Gosho's (PS: When do we get to see Okiya again, Mister Mangaka?)_

**

* * *

******

The Art of Making Tea

The kitchen was small, but homely: it was clean and bright, and the flower pot near the window added to the nice feeling.

Eisuke Hondou was making tea, while discussing with Shiho Miyano from time to time. It was Shiho's apartment, but his amazing skills in making tea made her leave the preparation of the beverage in Eisuke's hands, clumsiness or not.

But still…

"You know, Eisuke…"

"Yes? What is it?" The glassed boy answered, turning to her. Shiho's flustered look made him know he had most probably done something wrong, and he stopped brewing the soon-to-be drink. After a moment, the auburn young woman answered.

"I really like your tea, but I'd prefer you use tea leaves to make it rather than my flowers'…"

* * *

_Burbs-chan, I hereby testify that I have found a way to write down all my ideas for your fic in an orderly fashion, and that I thus will make you wait no longer. (not too much at least) But still! I was facing my first writer block, and I think I've overcome it! So I'll write. I promise!!_


End file.
